Teeny Titans
by Electric Ammo
Summary: (Pikmin 2 Teen Titans Crossover) The Teen Titans shrank to the size of grapes. In order to survive the dangers of their own backyard, they need help from a familiar space captain, his assistant, and the Pikmin.(Chapter 6 Up) Please R&R...
1. The Unusual Beginnig

**Chapter 1: The Unusual Beginning...**

* * *

This is my second fanfic ever, so horray for me! I don't own Teen Titans or Pikmin (but I played Pikmin and watched Teen Titans...), but I own Garbage Can.

* * *

It was another normal day for the Teen Titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Pikmin 2 versus mode, knocking at each other to make the other loose concentration and loose the game. Robin and Starfire were joking and chatting about random things. Raven was meditating, like she does always at her spare time. Although Beast Boy put up a good fight, Cyborg finally killed of all BB's Pikmin and made him lose for the fifteenth time. "Oh yeah! Who's the Pikmin daddy! I kicked your butt in this game loser!" Cyborg taunted Beast Boy, as the green changeling grew angrier by the second. Raven, who always liked to put the two down, noted, "So what, it's not like this game would help you survive in the future." Cyborg, who was now angry at Raven for being such a mean person, said, "Oh yeah, well, someday my Pikmin playing skills would help us survive in battle one day, you'll see!" "Yeah, me too!" Beast Boy added. Suddenly, the alarm in Titan tower went off, signaling that an attack was being held right outside the tower. Robin screamed, "Titans, go!" and the gang ran outside to fight the battle that they needed to do in order to protect Jump City. When they went outside, they saw a villain made completely out of household appliances and junk that were glued together. It yelled, "You cannot defeat me Titans, I'm the Garbage Can, you cannot win!" Garbage Can then shot loads of junk at the Titans, simultaneously as Starfire shot star bolts to protect her friends. "Titans, Go!" Robin yelled out, once again. Then our hero's fought this new evil in a battle I can't describe because now we have to move on with the other point of view in this story.

Captain Olimar was flying through the atmosphere of the Pikmin planet peacefully, minding his own business, while Louie was chowing down on some snacks. He looked behind him as he gazed at the three onions, filled with the red, yellow, and blue Pikmin. Then he thought of the computers hull, which was filled with white and purple Pikmin. He has already been on the planet for fifteen days and has collected a thousand and thirty-three pokos worth in treasures. Olimar didn't mind Louie and the Pikmin; it's just that he misses contact with others with other people. Suddenly, the computer's radar showed that a large amount of treasures were in a single area. "Hey! Let's go there, it's the perfect to get tons of treasures!" Louie said with a mouth full of Pikpik carrots. Olimar also thought it was a good idea to search this new place for treasures. The computer, which has an independent mind on its own, said, "I don't think it's such a good idea." The two pilots, who just ignored the computer's comments, decided to land in this new region. When they were close to the ground, they saw a giant glass T shaped structure a billion times their size in the center of a giant island. They landed in a soft part of some dirt, which was on the opposite side of the entrance of the tower. Seeing that the T tower thing was as big as a Titan in Hocotate legends, he named the new region Titan Island. Olimar and Louie jumped out of the ship and called a large garden of Pikmin. The two looked into their computers on their suits to scan the area of treasures. The treasures were jumbled into a large group according to the scanners, which made the job seemed easy for the two. They continued to walk around the tower, which was where the treasures were.

Going back to our original heroes, the Titans continued to fight the Garbage Can. Suddenly, Cyborg blasted a hole in the creature, which Starfire launched star bolts into him and Robin threw a bomb into him. The bomb exploded inside the Garbage Can, which reconfigured him into the shape of a tank. "No matter how many times you destroy me, I'll just keep coming back. Thanks to Slade's new technology, I can continue to fight you losers until you all tire out," the villain laughed as he shot balls of junk at our heroes in tank form. Hearing the fact that Garbage Can was working for Slade, Robin went berserk and started to give the thing everything he got. He was punching and kicking Garbage Can so much, that the core was exposed. Robin sensed that this was the source of this maniac's power. He then noted to his teammates, "Titans, aim for the core in the center, that's his weakness!" Starfire then shot more star bolts at the center, Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and threw a huge boulder at the target, Raven levitated a bunch of trees and threw it in the center, Cyborg blasted a huge amount of energy from his arm cannon into the center, and Robin threw his stick in and jammed it in hard. Garbage Can couldn't contain all the damage, so he exploded. The explosion caused all the junk he was carrying, batteries, cans, and other junk, to scatter across the island.

Just when the Titans felt victorious, the core reappeared out of thin air. It transformed into a large screen that resembled a television screen. When it turned on, Slade's face was on the screen. He stated, "Good job Titans. I compliment you on defeating Garbage Can, but he was merely a distraction." Robin was furious that he went through all this trouble for nothing. "What do you want Slade?" Robin yelled in an angry tone of voice. The Titans knew, although Slade wore a mask, smiled as he said, "Now Robin, I'm merely trying to tell you that the only way I could squash you like bugs is if you become bug-size." The gang was confused. They didn't know what Slade was trying to tell them. Before they had anytime to react, the core returned to its original state as a glowing energy ball and started to explode into an inferno of light.

Olimar, who was halfway across Titan tower, received an urgent message from the ship. The ship said, "Olimar, Louie, a massive energy wave is coming your way. I'm activating the shields to protect you and the Pikmin." Then the ship's internal gadgets started to spin as the two-space pilot's suits were glowing. An orange barrier appeared out of nowhere and shielded Olimar, Louie, the ship and every single Pikmin. The inferno of light bounced right off of the Pikmin gang as it redirects into different directions. Although the Pikmin were merely staring at the light like it was nothing to be afraid of, the two space captains shielded their eyes to make sure nothing were to happen to them. Although Olimar was calm about the situation, Louie was ducking like a coward that he truly was. Olimar noticed Louie's stress and told him, "Relax partner, these shields will protect us, nothing bad is going to happen to anyone..."

Unfortunately, Olimar was wrong about one thing, the light did hurt someone. The Titans were hit by the light, which sent electricity, pain, and stress into our young heroes. It was as if every fiber in their being was scrunching up, making them feel like they're growing smaller by the second. The world seemed to grow bigger in their point of view. The small pebbles that lay on the side of Titan Tower appeared to grow into boulders. Also, the small patch of grass they normally saw small grew into a forest of reeds. The small puddle they stepped on during the battle with Garbage Can grew into a monstrous Lake. Every one of them passed out because of the limitless pain that surged thorough their bodies. Robin, who was the last of the five to be knocked unconscious, saw the end of their transformation as they reached their full size from the light, one inch! The world then seemed dim to him. Slowly the darkness appeared around his vision, then everything went dark.......

* * *

Sooo... What do you guys think? If you have any ideas for what to put next, feel free to e-mail your ideas.


	2. Heroes Unite!

* * *

Chapter 2. YAY! anyway, I'm stalling time right now to finish the story, so why don't we sing the Teen Titans theme song. No, ok then, just read the story...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heroes Unite!**

Continuing from the last place we left off of, the Titans were having a normal day, until Garbage can came and ruin everything. At the same time, Olimar and Louie were exploring the island Titan Tower was in. After our first heroes, the Teen Titans, defeated Garbage Can, Slade used the defeated opponents true powers to alter the superheroes. Although Olimar, Louie, the ship, and the Pikmin used a forced field to protect them from the attack Slade sent, our other heroes were hit by the light and shrunk to the height of one inch! Now this is where the story continues...

Olimar turned off the shields after scanners indicated he threat the computer said was dangerous were over. What he saw when the force fields dropped was nothing you would believe. The tower he was circling shrank to no bigger then a hundred centimeters. Not only that, but there were five bodies that were the size of giants to him shrank to his height and disappeared into the tall grass. To top it all off, the scanners indicated that the treasures he was searching for were now separated all over the island. Louie got up from his fetal position and asked Olimar, "Dude, what happened?" Olimar replies, "I don't know, but we better see what happened to those five things we saw. They might be hurt." Olimar was about to walk to the area where the five figures vanished, until the Pikmin reacted strangely. Pikmin, who were one with plants, could sense when danger was heading a certain direction, which they reacted that an enemy was heading toward Olimar's destination. Olimar knew that if a Spotty Bulborb got there first, he wouldn't have time to save them from being eaten alive. Olimar blew his whistle as the Pikmin, Louie, and himself ran toward the patch of free grass, hoping that they were not too late.

Robin woke up to see the sun blazing through his eyes. He got up with his eyes closed, thinking the battle with Garbage Can was merely a dream. What Robin saw next would shock him dearly. He saw that the small rocks were now giant boulders and that he was truly one inch tall! The whole battle wasn't a dream; Slade really did turn the Titans bug-sized! Then, Robin saw Starfire lying on the ground not far from him. He ran to her and yelled, "Starfire, Wake Up!" while shaking her to wake her up. Starfire woke up, questioning, "Robin, what has happened? And why is everything so big?" "I would like to know the same thing, let's go find Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy," Robin replied as they ran to find their friends. It took an hour to find the other three Titans, but they eventually found each other. Raven was stuck under a pile of leaves, Cyborg was stuck in a tree, and Beast Boy was under a pile of leaves. When they found Titans, they found it shrank with them, which meant it now shrank to a hundred centimeter model. "Great, what are we going to do now?" Beast Boy panicked as he ran around in circles. Robin stated, "Well, we most likely have to find a way to get back to normal size..." Suddenly, a sound in the tall grass silenced the team. The Titans backed up to see what dangers could possibly pop out of the grass. It suddenly stopped, which sent a moment of silence. All of a sudden, a creature popped out from behind them and almost ate Raven! Luckily, she jumped out of the way before it could devour her in one bite. Beast Boy soon identified what the creature was, only to be shocked in horror. It was a large beast with blood all over its mouth, two insects like eyes, large teeth, and spots on its back. It was a Spotty Bulborb. Robin soon yelled, "Titans, Go!" which sent our heroes out to attack the critter.

Raven tried to levitate a bunch of rocks at the Bulborb, but everything was too big and her powers couldn't lift such heavy objects. Beast Boy tried to turn into an elephant and squish the creature, but he just turned into a miniature version of a real elephant and was head butted by the Bulborb. Cyborg and Starfire tried to shot it, but the skin was too thick and the attacks did no damage to it. Robin tried to punch and kick it, but the Bulborb kicked him back and sent him flying into a wall of bark. The Bulborb moved to the offensive and slammed its head into our other heroes and sent them to the bark Robin landed on. It was about to eat them alive, when it stopped all of a sudden and screamed in pain. There were dozens of plant creatures banging their heads onto the Spotty Bulborb, giving him the beating of a lifetime. On the opposite end, a guy in a space suit was throwing these plant creatures at the beast, sending wave after wave of soldiers to attack. Eventually, the Beast fell to its knees as fifteen of the plant creatures picked up its corpse and walked away. The strange man asked, "Are you guys ok?' Robin, Raven, and Starfire noted, "Yeah were all right. How about you Cyborg?" The half machine man froze in horror as he recognized the space man. "Uuuummmm.... How about you Beast Boy?" Robin asked the green changeling. BB, who also recognized the space man, froze in horror as well. "Beast Boy and Cyborg, are you guys ok?" Starfire questioned as she noticed their blank stares.

Cyborg and Beast Boy both said in nervousness, "Y-y-y-you're, you're, you're. No! You can't be real!"

The space guy looked confused. He asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Beast Boy, who wasn't as stunned as Cyborg, stated, "OH MY GOD! YOU ARE REAL! YOU ARE THE CAPTAIN OLIMAR!!!!"

* * *

Soooo... what ya guys think? I was lazy, so I made this Chapter short. Sorry....

I'm quickly running out of ides, so please send some for the story

* * *


	3. The Explanation

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated any Teeny Titans for a while... I was running out of ideas for what to put next. Please send some via the review so I could type them into the story. If you guys don't, then Teeny Titans might take longer to update. Anyway, back to the story...

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Explanation**

The titans stared at the space captain, amazed that a video game character was real. Suddenly, they heard a bunch of howls from beast just like the Spotty Bulborb. Olimar called, "There's no time to explain! We have to escape to the base before the Bulborbs return in greater numbers!" They gang ran for their lives as a mob of angry Bulborbs came chasing them until they ran out of energy. When the Titans and the Pikmin reached the base, the Titans questioned on Olimar's existence. "How the hell can you be real? You're just a video game character!" Cyborg said freaking out because he thought Olimar wasn't real. "Well, traveling at light speed might trigger the chain reaction of the fourth barrier of existence shattering and the imaginative power of a god to merge into this dimensional fusion," Olimar explained. The gang was confused on what the heck Olimar just said. Louie, who understood Olimar's hypothesis, noted, "He means that moving really fast in space might make us jump from our world to yours." Beast Boy asked how did they exist if Shegiru Miyamoto made them up. "Well, if this Miyamoto you speak of truly did made us up, then he must possess 'Author Powers' or the powers of God. He must have made us and some other Author must've fused our worlds," Olimar replied to Beast Boy's questioned. Electric Ammo, who was still typing this fanfic, panicked as he heard the characters of "Teeny Titans" found out of his existence. "Maybe I should kill them before they start to rebel..." He thought about it for a while, and then he made his decision. "Nah, Raven's too hot to kill, Beast Boy and Cyborg are too funny to kill, and Olimar and Robin are too badass to kill. Also, killing Starfire and Louie would make Robin and Olimar mad. I'll let them all live," Ammo said as he continued to type away our heroes' adventure.

"I'm Robin, and we're the Teen Titans," the boy wonder introduced as he shook Olimar's hand.

"I'm Beast Boy, and I'm your biggest fan. Will you sign my autograph book?" the changeling said and asked as Olimar agreed and put his signature on the book Beast Boy kept as a scrapbook.

"I'm Cyborg, and I'm also your biggest fan. Will you sign my laser cannon?" the half-machine teen asked Olimar. The space captain agreed and signed the metal part of Cyborg's right arm.

"I'm Raven," the gothic teen replied as she ignored the fact that the dimension as she new it was falling apart.

"Hello new friend," Starfire said as she hugged Olimar with her bone-crushing hug. "My name is Starfire." She released him as Olimar gasped for air. She continued, "To introduce you to our new world, I shall sing you a Tamaran Folk Song." The others tried to stop her, but it was too late. She began her loud screaming that stunned everyone. The Pikmin ran around screaming in panic as she sang the song. Olimar had to blow his whistle to make them stop running around in circles like idiots. Now, Olimar and Louie began their introductions.

"I'm Olimar, as you already know. This is my assistant, Louie. Also, the little plantlike organisms you see are the Pikmin," Olimar introduced. "The Pikmin are plant people that would help you by the mere blow of a whistle. There are five kinds: red, blue, yellow, white, and purple. Red can resist heat, which results from the nose organism that sticks out of them. Blues can swim and help drowning Pikmin, which is resulting from their mouth like gills. Yellows can be thrown higher than any Pikmin race, they can resist electricity, and they could carry small bomb rocks, which are rare now on the Pikmin planet. Whites are a new species of Pikmin recently discovered. They resist poison, dig treasures from the ground, and when eaten, they kill enemies with their poisons. Purples are also a new species of Pikmin that was recently discovered. They're ten times heavier, stronger, and slower than normal Pikmin. Also, if they are thrown, their weight could knock out a large enemy and kill a small one."

Beast Boy and Cyborg replied, "Dude, we already know all that stuff." Olimar answered, "Of course you know, but do they know?" pointing to Robin, Starfire, and Raven.

The Titans told Olimar of their situation, of how their battle with Garbage Can resulted in them shrinking them to this size. "Hmmm, Most likely this Slade character used a shrinking core reactor that sinks or grows the size of matter no matter what it was. The only thing I don't understand is such a device only exist Hocotate. How did he get his hands on it?" Olimar answered and questioned. Louie interrupted as he said; "Maybe we should worry more on how we could return them to their normal size." "First things first, we need to find a way to communicate with each other," Robin requested. Olimar had an idea. He grabbed their communicators and beamed it into the ship. The ship then produced some helmets for the heroes to wear. The helmets were like Olimar and Louie's, except they had the Teen Titians communicator on the antenna. "These should act as communicators, survival helmets, and protection from enemies." The gang then tried their new helmets on, which Starfire had to curl up her long hair to put hers on. The ship also gave them whistles, which it told them, "These will help you control Pikmin." The helmets were nothing they expected before. Inside, it was like the game screen on Pikmin 2. The screen even had a targeting computer that aimed for them where they throw the Pikmin! Soon, thirty Pikmin came back carrying the Titan Tower back to the base. "I sent those Pikmin to retrieve your home and bring it to the base," Olimar told the five teenaged heroes. The ship then launched extra engines to the tower and fused with the side. "In this state, both our the ship and the tower can be linked and traveled through space. I even took the liberty of mixing the air inside to let Olimar and Louie breath the same air as you guys!" the ship said as it finished moving into position.

The Titans were glad about this, but how were they going to return to their own size? "We need to find a way to become normal height again. How are we Olimar?" Robin asked the space captain. Olimar thought about it for a while. He then came up with a conclusion. "If we fuse certain treasures with the ship's main computer, then we possibly might create a growth machine that can return you to your normal height," he answered. Louie checked the computer's scanners. "It said that all we need is an energy supply, two metal components, a radar of some sort, and a copper reactor core," Louie told Olimar as he checked the list. "Well. You won't be going back any time soon, so we might as well teach you how to fight with Pikmin," Olimar replied to the Titans.

It took all day, but the Titans eventually learned how to battle along side of the Pikmin. Robin would toss Pikmin alongside Olimar and Louie, since punches and licks don't work too well on normal enemies. Cyborg would launch Pikmin and lasers at the enemies to kill them off. Beast Boy would throw Pikmin and turn into bugs to attack, since turning into bugs for some reason makes him normal size. Starfire would fly in the air as she would throw star bolts and Pikmin. Finally, Raven would levitate Pikmin and throw them at the enemies to defeat them. Starfire was once practicing throwing Pikmin, when she grew very found to a yellow one. She decided to keep it as a pet. "I shall name you Mustard, because you remind me of my favorite beverage," she told the Pikmin. A sweat drop fell on everyone else. Robin told Star, "Why not call it Kenny?" Starfire thought it was a good idea and decided to keep it with her all the time. The day was getting late, so they gang blew their whistles and the Pikmin, all except Kenny, went back into the Onion. The gang went into the tower and flew away into the sky. While they flew into the air, they saw the hundreds of Spotty Bulborbs yell as they were left without anything to eat. They gave Olimar and Louie a room to sleep in, which the two thanked them for. They looked outside as the three Onions flew around them, which the basement was full of White and Purple Pikmin so they couldn't enter there. The gang thought of how they were going to defend Jump City in this state.

Meanwhile, Slade went to Titan Tower to find the Titans during the dark. Since the authorities would catch him in the day, he had to only do his attacks at night. He searched everywhere on the island, but he couldn't find them. He then dialed a number and called somebody. "Are the Titans with Olimar?" he asked the mysterious voice. "Yes my lord. They are with him and phase one is complete." Slade thanked him. "Now make sure that they get back, so phase two could begin." He then hung up and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 4... 


	4. First Day on the Job

Yet another chpater in Teeny Titans. I like to thank all the people who are still reading this fanfic since it posted. I plan to base the series more on Pikmin 2 than Teen Titans in the chapters ahead. If you notice that the Titans aren't using their powers as often, it's because they don't work as well on Pikmin 2 enemies. Now I like to thank my cousin, whose account on here in is DarkKukiSanban, who showed me that my fanfics rocked enough to be posted. I also like to thank my sister, whose account name is sweetdragon917, for just being my sibling. I also like to thank my friends Brandon and Jason, for they helped me get good ideas during lunch period now in my school. I finally like to thank Electric Ammo (no not me, the inner me that rights the stories and controls my imagintation) for just being myself. Anyway, I'm gonna do stuff now (hint: Loving Raven), so just enjoy this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Day on the Job**

**Day One.**

The alarm in Titan Tower went off, which sent the Titans to scurry into the main lodge. There, Louie and Olimar were waiting patiently for the others to awake. "The alarm that you used for crime was now adjusted to track the treasures necessary for your growth machine," Olimar told our young heroes, who were still in their pajamas. "Dude, why wake us up at Six Am?" Beast Boy asked, still half asleep. Cyborg, who was surprised that Beast Boy didn't know, answered, "Man, did you forget? Pikmin is based so a day would start from sunrise to sunset, which is six AM to six PM." After everyone changed into their space costumes, had breakfast, and studied the map of the new area they were landing in, "The Landing Site." The Flying Titan Tower then started to slowly land to the ground and spit out the seven heroes. After Olimar reviewed the fundamentals of Pikmin leading and withdrew a large amount of Pikmin (twenty of each species to be exact), everyone started to look for treasures. The whole place was nothing they ever thought they would walk on at this height. The whole area was nothing more than a sidewalk for people to walk on, which was in the frozen parts of Jump City. Suddenly, a giant Red Bulborb came out from the shadows and attacked our heroes.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled as everyone, except Louie, jumped at the creature. "Dude, do you really have to say that every time we jump into battle?" Louie asked, annoyed by the fact Robin says this all the time. Robin answered, "Of course, it's sort of a trademark. We do it all the time, but if it annoys you, we could stop." After killing the beast, Olimar counted the amount of Pikmin lost and threw ten blues at it so they could drag it back to the onion. "We only lose a Pikmin, not bad Titans. You actually got the hang of fighting without your powers," Olimar complimented. Everyone, except Beast Boy and Cyborg, continued to collect treasures. Those two cleared the path of enemies, which lead to a hole. Once most of the treasures were in the ship, Olimar checked the monitor on the computer wristwatch he had on to see what valuables they earned. "I can't believe that a Dorito was worth a hundred and fifty Pokos," Raven said, also checking the hull. Beast Boy and Cyborg came back to the gang and told them of the hole they found. "It could be another dungeon Olimar, most likely the Subterranean Complex, since it didn't had a hole that indicated it was conquered by you two like the Emergence Cave and Frontier Cavern." Olimar told them that this hole was the one they kept failing in and lost the most Pikmin in. The level was way too complex for merely two explorers, but with the Titans, they could possibly beat it. After they restocked on Pikmin, they headed to the Complex. All around them were corpse of Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae, Decorated Cannon Beetles, Cloaking Burrow-nits, and Water Dumples. The bridge was even built for them, which were the twenty blue Pikmin that they brought with them. "Man, you guys really did a good job around here," Olimar complimented Cyborg and Beast Boy. The two thanked him and headed for the hole.

When they reached the hole, it was no bigger than an anthill. There was warm air coming out from it. Olimar looked into the horizon, which showed him the sun was about to set. "I do not want to bother, but isn't the sun about to set and we should be going home?" Starfire asked as they looked into the sun. Olimar explained to her that once inside the hole, the Earth's gravitation pull would decrease and time would stand still inside. Robin asked, "What if we need more Pikmin?" Louie explained that once inside, you couldn't access the Onions to get more Pikmin. The gang stared at the bundle of Pikmin that they had with them. There were only thirty reds, twenty-five purples, fifteen whites, and twenty yellows, including Kenny. Olimar told the gang, "The computer sensed that inside the cave was a treasure that could help them return to normal size, so this encouraged the Titans to jump in. First Olimar leaped into the hole, which seemed to go on forever. Next, Robin jumped in, also disappearing into the darkness. Then came Starfire, then Beast Boy, and then Cyborg. Finally, only Raven, Louie, and the Pikmin were outside. Raven asked, "Aren't you coming?" "I'll be there in a minute!" he answered. Raven then jumped in, with suspicion about the blue space captain. Louie then sent a message via the wristwatch computer saying Piece one is coming. He then jumped in, which the Pikmin followed. The gang was then together, falling into the darkness, unknowing of what dangers laid ahead.

* * *

Sorry there wasn't any funny in this chapter. I was bored and needed the story to progress. Also, there was a reason why I named that single yellow Pikmin "Kenny." Anyway, not much reviews come in anymore to me. If you have any questions, ideas, thoughts, and junk you need to ask me, send it through the reviews. I even accept flames (I'm that desperate!) Just please review now, don't click the back button or the main menu button just yet, ok? 


	5. Deep in the Subterranean Complex

Hi guys!!! Teeny Titans' back!!! Anyway, the Titans have been falling for weeks, but at least I made a convenient plot to suit the story. Remember folks; Teeny Titans is based off the support of my loyal fans. Even if you hate my fanfics, you don't have to tell me. It hurts my feelings to see people hating my work. So… I'm putting what all my loyal publicity has told me.

**My sister, sweetdragon917**- "Huh? Oh yea, Electric Ammo 77? He's not that good…oh wait, that's you! Now do me a favor and get out of my room!!!!"

**My friend, Jason**- "Not to be mean Ammo, but you're work is lame."

**Blue Dragon X**- "Reporting all you're work that is script form…"

**Bill Nye the Science Guy**- "…and so the force that is holding the block of wood on top of the water and not letting it sink is called "buoyancy." BOUYANCY!!! (Brakes down in rabies)."

**President George W. Bush**- "My dear Michael, you're fanfics are just as bad as the Weapons of Mass Destruction… WHICH DOES EXIST!!! I'M NOT GOING MAD!!! (Also brakes down in rabies like Bill)."

**My mother**- "Ammo!!! Stop writing using you're computer and do your homework!!!"

**My father**- "(translated from Cantonese to English) Stop playing video games and watching anime and play you're saxophone!!!

**Santa Claus**- "Ammo… I'm putting you on the naughty list for copying other people's jokes for your fanfics."

**My girlfriend** (if I had one, since I'm still and has always been single and hoping someone would share the same interest as me in the future)- "You love those fanfics more than me… That's it Ammo, I leaving you. I hope that breaking up with you would show you how troublesome fanfics truly are."

Ok… Maybe that was a bad idea… Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

The gang was falling for hours, possibly because the author stopped writing fanfics. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were singing to entertain themselves. Beast Boy started, "oh I wish. I wish I was an Oscar Meyer Weiner." Robin then continued, "That is what I truly want to be." Cyborg then sang, " 'Cause if I was an Oscar Meyer Weiner." They all sang, "EVERYONE WOULD BE IN LOVE WITH ME!!!" Raven then screamed in annoyance, "WOULD YOU GUYS STOP SINGING!!!" as her powers go berserk. "THIS IS THE THOUSANDTH TIME THAT YOU GUYS SUNG THIS SONG!!!" The gang then heard the author saying, "Sorry guys, I forgot about you. The fanfic is now continuing." They then see a white floor beneath them, which they landed on. The Pikmin then landed on top of them, thus squishing the Titans. After getting up, they noticed a man size hole dropping into the ground. "Cyborg must've been too heavy for the soft ground around this area, so he dropped to the bottom floor. Well catch up with him once we reach the bottom," Olimar told the gang as he inspected the hole.

The gang then continued to search for treasure, knowing at the end of this maze lays an awesome treasure and their friend. The gang then stumbled upon a large pack of Bulborbs, which they defeated easily and collected the treasure from their stomach. After they finished the first level of the dungeon, they continued downward through a hole in the ground and repeated the same pattern to get the treasures. There was an endless loop of retreating and attacking that the gang experienced in order to get treasures, but they were almost at the end. When they reached Sublevel Eight, they noticed that there was a large dent in the metallic ground that they stood on. Obviously, Cyborg was here, but where was he. Could it be possible he escaped through the geyser that was there. Olimar's scanners then indicate that Cyborg's signal was underneath them, so the gang then ventured downwards to the cave.

Once they reached the bottom floor, they noticed that a large metallic object was in the middle of the room. All around them was blood and corpse of a variety of things that seemed to die in this lair. Robin examined one of the corpses, a Pikmin's, to see what was possibly here that caused so much destruction. The Pikmin's dead body revealed bullet shots and other machinery that would commonly be considered firearms. Beast Boy then sees a blue, robotic object stuck on the side of the yellow, centered orb. He quickly recognized it to be Cyborg and ran to save him, screaming, "Hey dude! What happened?" Cyborg quickly woke up, panicking and yelling, "STAY BACK!"

The orb then came to life as sparks and electricity went into it. Cyborg was obviously being used as a battery to power it up, which explained why it had him stuck to it. Four mechanical legs then stretched out of the sides as the thing stood up. The gang stood back in defense to see what this monster was going to do. The thing then opened a hatch, which sucked in Cyborg and pulled out a large machine gun. The gang then ran for cover as a laser targeted then shot out to aim at out heroes while shooting randomly at them. Suddenly, Terra came back and said, "Hey guys! I'm alive!!!" The monster then aimed his gun at her and shot her to death. (I don't know why, but this seems like something I might've put for my other fanfic, Random Terra Bashing 2). Robin asked, "What the crap is that thing Olimar?" He then told Robin that it was a Man-at-Legs. It was half machine, half spider. It absorbed Cyborg to power it up and it would destroy them if they don't find a weakness.

Soon, the Man-at-Legs then released steam and started to retreat. Robin then spotted its weakness, it easily overloads! He then charged with twenty purple Pikmin and charged at it. The other Titans charged at it while Olimar and Louie stayed in cover. Robin threw ten birdarangs at it and damaged some of it. Raven then used her powers to fling it around and chucked it onto the ground. Then Starfire used starbolts to open a hole in it and grabbed Cyborg. The machine then reloaded its gun and started shooting rapidly. The guys then retreated to the safety of cover with Olimar and Louie.

"There's got to be an easier way to attack…" Robin wondered as the sounds of purple Pikmin being shot filled the air. Pikmin blood was flying everywhere and soon Cyborg was shot in the leg. Robin had to do something fast or they might not be able to escape alive. Then, Olimar had an idea. "If we attack in different directions, then it wouldn't have a primary target and overload." The gang then agreed and splinted up into seven different directions. The Man-at-Legs then chased Olimar and Louie while the Titans attacked from the back. The creature was too confused to decide whether to attack the Titans or Olimar. Finally, a purple Pikmin Robin tossed landed on it's back, thus crushing it. It then exploded, thus leaving a Light Bulb and a scarred battlefield. After appraising it, the computer then used this new technology (which isn't all that new for the Titans) and created a lighting system. As they headed out for the exit, they turned back and starred at the dozen of Pikmin who died in this battle. Robin only thought of the horror of the Pikmin as hot lead swiftly pierced into their soft, plant bodies, ending their lives so quickly. All this happened just because he made a stupid mistake. Olimar then placed his hand on this shoulder, saying, "Don't worry, this happens lots of times. Pikmin were born to fight and die as warriors. I bet they would thank you for one heck of a fight if they were alive." The gang then jumped onto the geyser and that launched them back into camp.


	6. Song of the Pikmin

**Song of the Pikmin**

It had been about three hours since the Titans left the Subterranean Complex. The gang decided to take the day off to relax from the long battle and journey.

Beast Boy, who had nothing to do until nightfall, decided to explore around the base for anything that might be of some importance.

First, he went to Raven to see what she was doing. She was meditating as Beast Boy snuck up on her. "Dude! What are you doing?" Beast Boy said as he popped out of nowhere to spy on the gothic Titan. Raven was pretty mad now, but didn't show it since her powers might go berserk. She merely levitated a can of Ultra Bitter Spray and chucked at Beast Boy, turning him into a statue as she levitated to another location to meditate in the snowy area.

After Beast Boy thawed out, he went to see what Cyborg was up to. Back in the Tower, Cyborg was writing in his Live Journal account on how he was while downloading all the information on the enemies they encountered in their adventures. Beast Boy snuck up on him and surprised the half-metal teen. "Dude, what to play Pikmin 2 versus mode or something?" Cyborg, who had no time to play, told Beast Boy, "Sorry man. Too busy. See if Starfire has anytime to spare." Beast Boy then leaves the Tower to see if Star had anything interesting to do.

Starfire was playing with her Pikmin, Kenny. She was dressing him up as a doll and used him for a tea party. Now Beast Boy, being half animal and understood humming language, heard the Pikmin's cries. It was whining, "Help… Me… Someone." Beast Boy was only glad he wasn't a Pikmin. So now the green changeling left to see what Robin was doing.

Robin, who wanted to have some practice, spared with some of the Pikmin. He was currently fighting a purple Pikmin, who was about to butt slam on our hero. Robin moved out of the way, which left the Pikmin to impact to the ground, leaving a crater as it stood up again. He then took out some birdarangs and used them to trip the Pikmin, which front flipped and landed on the ground unharmed, despite its massive weight. Beast Boy interrupted and asked if he could spar with them. "Sorry Beast Boy, this is sorta more of a Leader to Pikmin kind of thing. Try Louie…"

Beast Boy searched everywhere for our blond assistant. He finally found him in the kitchen of the tower. He was cooking something, which BB could tell since smoke could be seen from the kitchen area. Beast Boy jumps in and interrupts Louie, as he was deep frying something. "Hey Louie! Need a hand cooking you're…" Before Beast Boy could continue his sentence, he saw what was Louie cooking. On the frying pan was the fillet of a Dwarf Red Bulborb they killed just today. Also, in the boiler, was a Water Dumple that was being cooked like Tuna. Finally, there was the corpse of a Wollypog in the oven that had Honeywisp Syrup on it. Louie turned to see Beast Boy as he tells him, "Oh hi BB! Just cooking our diner for today. Back in Hocotate, I ate bugs to satisfy my hunger. Want a first taste of my 'Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae Stew.' It's REAL Good!" Beast Boy only went to the bathroom and barfed all the tofu he ate for breakfast that morning. He then explained to Louie that he was a vegetarian. "Well why didn't you say so! I can make you some steamed Creeping Chrysanthemums with some mashed up Skitter Leafs." Beast Boy then ran back to the bathroom and barfed what little tofu was left in his stomach. He thought it might be a good idea to leave Louie alone and leave before he suggests cooking a Dweevil or something.

Finally, Beast Boy ran up to Olimar, who was making somekind of machine out of the treasures they found currently. Beast Boy was like, "Hey Olimar! What are you doing?" Olimar then explains how this machine will grow the Titans back to normal, but it needs more parts to complete. Beast Boy then leant on the machine, which pressed a button that made the machine blew up and all the treasures flew around the room. Olimar looked at BB with an angry face, which BB countered by smiling and running as fast as he could.

BB was now bored since there was no one to play with. Suddenly, BB notices the five Pikmin that stood in front of him, one of each race.

Beast Boy had nothing to do, so he took a leaf and a small piece of wood and put them together, making a harmonica. Beast Boy then starts to play random tunes, similar to the Ai no Uta song he heard on Pikmin 2.

Suddenly, the red Pikmin copied the rhythm to his song, then the blue, then the yellow, purple, and white. Soon, nineteen other Pikmin of each species came towards the chorus, making twenty of each species. They sat together and hummed the song that BB was playing on his harmonica. Soon all the Pikmin were singing the song rather than humming. The song echoed through the Valley of Repose, letting all the enemies hear the song of the Pikmin as they sung their song of triumph. Also, the gang who were too busy to pay any attention to BB also sung the song as they were doing their normal stuff. Raven stopped meditating to hear the glorious song of the Pikmin. Cyborg was recording and downloading it to listen on his Walkman later. Starfire was also singing the song with the Pikmin from a farther distance. Robin smiled as he heard the song while adjusting the notches on his birdarangs. Louie was humming the song as he was adding spices to the Breadbug he was about to pop in the microwave. Olimar was also smiling as he heard the song being played while he was fixing up the machine BB broke. The enemies, unlike everyone else, hissed at the song as they knew Pikmin only sing when a glorious leader rising to lead them to victory by instinct. It seemed the song lasted for hours, when in reality it was only minutes.

Finally, Beast Boy ended the song, which sent the Pikmin to separate into their own directions. BB smiled as he looked at the homemade harmonica he just used. The Pikmin still hummed the song when they separated throughout the base, only making the song weaker as they sent their different directions. Olimar then comes up to him and tells him, "That was great, what you did with the Pikmin. I didn't know they could sing." BB looked at Olimar in confusion. In the game, the Pikmin hummed this song tons of times. Why did they do before? He then realized that it was he who taught the Pikmin how to do it, sending an endless chain of confusion in BB's mind. He then faints because of all the stress…


End file.
